Hmm dot dot dot
by RaverNeko
Summary: Gah! I can't believe I actually posted this! Oh, well. Not my favorite, but rather...amusing.


I can't believe I actually posted this. Ah, the things boredom will drive you to do.   
  
Left untitled due to lack of ideas...  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yugi, Walter(In case you didn't know, Walter = Yami  
Yugi), Bakura, Henry (Bakura's spirit), Mr Moto, or any other Yu-Gi-Oh character. They  
belong to the people who own Yu-Gi-Oh. Maya, Alesha, and Isis belong to my friend  
Stephanie. Yoshi Belongs to Nintendo. Zora and Devlin are mine! You touch, and I will  
be forced to come after you with the blunt end of a butter knife.   
  
Zora: Hmm...  
  
Yugi: Hmm...  
  
Walter: Hmm...  
  
Bakura: Hmm...  
  
Henry: Hmm...  
  
Mr. Moto (thunder, dramatic music, etc...): Hmm...  
  
Mokuba: Hmm...  
  
Devlin: Hmm...  
  
Kaiba: Hmm...  
  
Pegasus: Hmm...  
  
Edwin: Hmm...  
  
Isis: Hmm...  
  
Maya: Hmm...  
  
Alesha: Hmm...  
  
Bandit Keith: Hmm...  
  
Mai: Hmm...  
  
Dark Magician: Hmm...  
  
Zora: Wait a minute...  
  
Dark Magician: *looks around* What? Me?  
  
Zora: Yes, you!  
  
Dark Magician: What?  
  
Zora: What what?  
  
Dark Magician: Why are we waiting?  
  
Zora: Because of you.  
  
Dark Magician: Why?  
  
Zora: It's just... it's just not right, OK?  
  
Dark Magician: Well...why not?  
  
Zora: It's... it's just not, OK?  
  
Dark Magician: I...I can't...  
  
Zora: Huh?  
  
Dark Magician: I can't think of any good comebacks! *starts crying*  
  
Zora: Umm...  
  
Yugi: Now you've done it!  
  
Walter: You made the Dark Magician cry!  
  
Zora: I didn't do it!  
  
Devlin: Of course you did. You always end up wrecking something.  
  
Zora: Fine, fine...*goes over to the Dark Magician* It's OK, it happens to the best of us.  
  
Dark Magician: Really? I'm not a total loser?  
  
Walter: *under his breath* well, not total...  
  
Zora: *glares at Walter for a second* No. You're not a loser.  
  
Dark Magician: You really don't think I'm a loser?  
  
Zora: Now what made you think I did?  
  
Dark Magician: Oh, thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!* huggles Zora*  
  
Zora: ... Help?  
  
Joey: Hmm...  
  
Tea: Hmm...  
  
Zora: C'mon! This isn't funny!  
  
Walter: Hmm...  
  
Yugi: Hmm...  
  
Devlin: Hmm...  
  
Mr. Moto (thunder, dramatic music, etc...)  
  
Yugi: ...this tastes like...rattlesnake...  
  
Zora: OK. In case you guys didn't noticed, I'm being hugged by a Duel monster!  
  
Dark Magician: *still huggling* I'm you're new boyfriend!  
  
Mai: Wait...the Dark Magician's a guy?  
  
Yugi: I guess...  
  
Walter: I always call him "him".  
  
Everyone except Walter, Zora, And the Dark Magician: *agrees*  
  
Zora: WAIT!  
  
Everyone: *stops*  
  
Zora: He can't be my boyfriend!  
  
Dark Magician: *on the verge of tears* ...You DO think I'm a loser! I knew it!  
  
Zora: NO! I have I boyfriend!  
  
Dark Magician: It's him! *points staff at Random person #1, Kevin Rowlett...stop thinking  
dirty!* I knew it!  
  
Kevin: Dear God, no.  
  
Yugi: In other words...  
  
Walter: He'd rather have hid head stapled to the wall...  
  
Joey: Or be eaten by rabid mongooses?...mongeese...  
  
Mr. Moto: or be trampled to death by deer ticks...  
  
Bakura: or...  
  
Zora: We get the point!  
  
Dark Magician: Then who is it, then?  
  
Henry: That dinosaur guy...I forget his name...  
  
Dark Magician: Barney?  
  
Yugi: No, Yoshi!  
  
Dark Magician: Oh...excuse me...*runs off*  
  
Zora: Now where's he off to?  
  
(heard in the distance) Yoshi: owowowowowowow...ack...  
  
Dark Magician: *runs back in* You no longer have a boyfriend. *Huggles Zora* Now  
you do.  
  
Zora: ...  
  
Yugi: anyway...hmm...  
  
Walter: Hmm...  
  
Bakura: Hmm...  
  
Henry: Hmm...  
  
Mr. Moto (thunder, dramatic music, etc...): Hmm...  
  
Mokuba: Hmm...  
  
Devlin: Hmm...  
  
Kaiba: Hmm...  
  
Pegasus: Hmm...  
  
Edwin: Hmm...  
  
Isis: Hmm...  
  
Maya: Hmm...  
  
Alesha: Hmm...  
  
Bandit Keith: Hmm...  
  
Mai: Hmm...  
  
Dark Magician: *still hugging Zora*  
  
Zora: hmm...  
  
God, that was so retarded...flame away. 


End file.
